1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing-type door transporting and elevating apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus employed to facilitate the transporting of a swing-type door to a door jamb in which the door is to be hung, and is then employed in elevating the door to a desired height level to the jamb to interfit and pivotally connect hinge leaf knuckles between the door and jamb.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, a swing-type door is typically hung in a door jamb by first manually carrying the door to the door jamb and then manually elevating the door relative to the jamb so that hinge leaves secured to one edge of the door are interfit, at the hinge knuckles, with complementary hinge leaves secured to the door jamb. A hinge pin is then inserted into the interfit hinge leaves to pivotally connect the door to the door jamb.
Due to the size and weight of a typical swing-type door, it is very difficult for one person to manually carry the door to a door jamb and often two people are required to carry a typical door. This is especially true with solid core wood doors or doors constructed entirely of metal. The increased weight of such doors makes it very difficult for one person to carry a door to a door jamb in which it is to be hung. Once the door is carried to its door jamb and complementary hinge leaves are assembled to one side of the door and one side of the jamb, the door is then typically manually lifted and held a short distance above the floor between the jamb so that the complementary hinge leaves on the door and the jamb may be interfit at the knuckles. Due to the awkwardness of the door size and its weight, and due to the small tolerance usually allowed between interfitting knuckles of the hinges, it is a very difficult task for a single person to lift the door relative to the jamb to interfit the complementary knuckles of the hinge leaves secured to the door and jamb. The interfitting of complementary hinge leaves is a difficult task for even two people. Again this is especially true with solid core wood doors and all metal doors due to their weight. Often a screw-driver or other readily available tool is inserted beneath the bottom edge of the door, to support the door in its elevated position relative to the jamb so that the knuckles of the hinges of the door and jamb may be interfit.